Kirby (SSBGA)
This page is for Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. 'Kirby '(カービィ, Kābī) is the main character of the Kirby ''series, first appearing in ''Kirby's Dreamland (1992). He is a pink, round puffball with a constant appetite. Character Description Kirby is a round, pink puffball. He is the resident and consistent hero of the yellow star-shaped planet Pop Star. Kirby has the unique ability to swallow his enemies and copy their attacks; this attack is called Swallow. He can also store the air he inhales, making himself large and puffy, making him able to float around. Like most Nintendo characters, much of his personality is unknown. He can be considered brave, as seen in most of his games, and very polite. Attributes Kirby is a small, light character with some fast attacks and some slow attacks, which deal great damage (e.g. his Hammer) and has excellent recovery. His aerials are quick and strong. His Hammer and Stone can easily KO at low percentages and both can be used as great aerial attacks. Kirby has five midair jumps, combined with his Final Cutter and his floatiness, making his recovery one of the longest in the game. All in all, Kirby has remained the same from SSBB, with few drawbacks. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Two punches, followed by a rapid flurry of punches that release shockwaves. 2%, 2%, 1% *Forward Tilt - A quick roundhouse kick. 6% *Up Tilt - Quickly raises one leg vertically from behind. 8% *Down Tilt - Crouches low and delivers a long ranged low kick. 5% *Dash Attack - Spins on his hands, while repeatedly kicking with his feet. 5% Smash *Side Smash - Lunges forward and delivers a very long range jump kick that moves Kirby forward. 19% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Does a short backflip while doing an upward kick. High knockback. 18% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Splits his legs apart and spins around rapidly. 17% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Flips over the edge and kicks. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Gets up, kicks on one side, then the other. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Same as Down Smash. 5% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Gets up, then spins around, kicking. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins in place, dealing damage with his arms and legs. 8% *Forward Aerial - Delivers three kicks with good knockback. 10% *Back Aerial - Quickly crouches in midair, then kicks his legs behind him. 8% *Down Aerial - Performs his famous Drill Kick that trapps enemies and delivers great damage and knockback. 13% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Quick Punch. 1% *Forward Throw - Rises slowly in the air, while flipping, then slams the opponent down. 8% *Back Throw - Flips backwards and slams opponent with their head on the ground. 8% *Up Throw - Flies of the screen, and comes back down violently in an explosion. 10% *Down Throw - Throws his opponent down to the ground, then stopms him multiple times. 12% Special Moves Taunts *Up Taunt - The famous Kirby Dance. *Side Taunt - Another Kirby Dance. *Down Taunt - Faces the viewer and says an elongated "Hi". Idle Animations *Looks around. *Pets his tummy. Entrance Rides in on a Warp Star and crashes on the ground. Wins *The famous Kirby dance. *Another Kirby dance, similar to his Up Taunt. *A third Kirby dance. Loses Waves to the viewer like he does in SSBB Victory Theme Kirby's Epic Yarn Level Clear Jingle Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse